


Tantrum

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [636]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Little Dean Winchester - Freeform, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can you write a prompt where Dean starts getting really really little in a store with Sam and starts throwing a really bad tantrum so Sam threatens him with a spanking and that just makes Dean have a total meltdown. (With Sam not being a daddy but big so he's kind of confused but knows he has to help Dean).





	Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on Feb. 19th, 2015

Sam had been walking with Dean in the store, picking up things for their shopping run, when Dean started to act differently.

Sam ignored it a little bit at first, but then Dean got distracted by a bunch of toys and wouldn’t leave aisle.

“Dean, we have to go.” Sam said, starting to walk away, looking back at Dean.

“But I want a toy.” Dean said, pointing to one of the stuff animals on the top shelf.

“Dean…we’re shopping for food. Not toys.” Sam said, giving Dean a confused look.

“But…but I want one!” Dean said, stamping his foot, and suddenly Sam realized that Dean regressed.

“Dean, we can’t buy toys right now.” Sam said, voice more gentle, knowing that he was dealing with a regressed Dean now. “Today we gotta get food, but we can get you it in the future.”

“But I want it now!” Dean cried, throwing his arms in an over-dramatic display.

Sam sighed, ignoring the looks that he knew he was receiving.

“I know, Dean. But we can’t get everything we want when we want it.” Sam explained

“But….but….” Dean started.

“Dean, if you don’t start behaving, I’m going to spank you.” Sam warned.

“NO!” Dean screamed, now going into total meltdown mode. “No, no, no, no!”

“D-Dean….” Sam sighed, starting to rack through his brain on what to do. He'd never had been Dean’s ‘Daddy’, Cas was always that for the both of them, but he was the adult in this situation, and needed to take charge. “Dean.” Sam said firmly. “Dean, listen to me, right now.”

Dean looked at Sam, teary-eyed.

“Listen, buddy….I know that you want the toy. Heck, I’d love to buy it for you. But we can’t right now. The money we have…that’s for food. And we need food more than toys. Dean, I want to get you the toy. I would love to see you happy. But right now, bud, I can’t. I promise you that next time, I will get you whatever toy you want.”

Dean whimpered softly, and slumped, but went over and pressed himself into Sam’s body, and wrapped Sam in a hug. Sam hugged Dean back and gave a small back rub.

“You know what though? To make it up to you, I’ll let you buy one sweet item. Whatever one you want.”

That perked Dean up.

“R-really?” Dean asked, eyes wide.

“Mm-hmm.” Oh, Cas was going to _kill_ Sam for doing this, but oh well. Sam wanted to see Dean give a smile. “One sweet thing. Wanna finish shopping first though, Dean?”

“Yeah. Are...are you still gonna spank me?” Dean asked, voice hesitant.

“No, Dean. I’m not. You’re not being bad anymore are you?” Sam asked, a soft smile on his face.

“No…” Dean said.

“Then i don’t have to spank you!” Sam said, ruffling Dean’s hair.

“OK.” Dean grinned, grabbing Sam’s hand.

Sam smiled, and pushed the shopping cart one handed, listening to Dean talk about this or that, and what he wanted to do when they got back to the motel, and a bunch of sweets and treats.

Yeah, Cas probably wasn’t going to be too happy with a sugar-hyped Dean, but he’d just deal with that when it happened. Right now, he’d stick with shopping with a little Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Not accepting prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
